There Is No Turning Back
by Heidi Kim
Summary: In order to protect Trish from the hands of Randy and Hunter, he's got to go through all means necessary to save her. Even if he has to learn about her shameful past. not finished. am working on updates tho. sorry for not updating. [9.21.07]
1. A Special Surprise

"Where the fuck are you?" Trish asked angrily on her cell phone to her boyfriend Randy. They were supposed to meet up at the Carnival next door to her hotel. It's been a long time since they've hung out and had a good time without any disturbances.

"I'm sorry, but I'm stuck with my nephews and nieces for tonight," Randy said, he knows Trish is furious at him, but he needs rest, and the only way for him to get rest is to lie. "Is there anyway to re-plan this whole thing? I mean I know that you really wanted to go to the Carnival, but I couldn't resist taking responsibility for these youngsters. They're too cute," Randy said, pleading with her hoping that she wouldn't catch on that this whole thing is a trick to relax and watch the game. Trish sighs.

"Find, but don't think that next time you pull this shit, it's gonna be so easy," Trish argued.

"Alright. I'm sorry…I love you," Randy said, hoping that it'll calm Trish down and to get her off the phone so he can watch the game that's on.

"I love you too," and she hung up. "Ugh! He knows it always pisses me off to blow it off at the last minute, but yet he still does it which is so stupid and pathetic of him!" She yells out, noticing that when you're at a carnival with a whole lot of people and you start yelling at yourself, you're bound to get some looks.

"So Randy ditched you again I'm assuming. Hah, figures." A man said behind her.

"Excuse me!" Trish turns around thinking it's some crazed fan trying to get some attention, but she was in no mood to play jokes, but when she turned around it was none other than John Cena himself. "Oh, it's only you."

"Who else would it be? Randy's nieces and nephews over there waiting for the ferris wheel with their parents?"

"That son of a bitch!" Trish looks, and it really is them, as quickly as she hung up the phone with Randy, is how quickly her blood started to boil. She could feel her face turning red, and her arms start to cross involuntarily. "How could he do this to me? That fucking bastard! He knows that I wanted to spend time with him, and he ditches me!" Trish asked furiously to John.

"Hey, it's not like I know what you're talking about, but why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Yeah, maybe I should," she took our her cell phone in her right hand and started walking, and took John's hand in her left hand and forced him to come along. As she started to dial Randy's number, she approached the little ones with a smile, "Hey! What's going on?" she asks them.

"Hey Trish, hey John! Nothing, just trying to wait on the long line for the Ferris wheel!" Andrew answered.

"Hey honey, I'm sorry," Trish said talking on her cell phone.

"It's alright sweety, I understand," Randy said, knowing full well that the plan had worked, and felt that cocky smile start to form on his face.

"But I want to ask you a question." Trish said, herself too forming an evil smile on her face.

"Yea sure, go right on ahead."

Trish turned to Andrew and asked if he could say hi to his uncle Randy. Andrew nodded his head. Trish gave him the cell phone. Then she turned to John and said "Now he should know never to lie to me." And John nodded with his hand to his chin while crossing his arms, yet still confused as to why she's so pissed off.

"Uncle Randy?" Andrew asked on Trish cellphone. Randy turned off the T.V., knowing that his lie has come to bite him back in the ass two folds.

"Hey……Andrew, do you mind uh.. putting Trish back on the phone?"

"Sure!" Andrew turns to Trish, "He wants to talk to you." Trish takes the phone.

"Well?" She asks, knowing that she's got him right where she wants him.

"Look, Trish, I haven't been home for a long time and I wanted to rest and,"

"So you're going to lie about it? Look, you should know better than to lie to me alright! I'm Trish F.." As she was about to say what she always says _I'm Trish fucking Stratus.._ she realized, she was in front of little kids.. so she toned down a bit. "Whatever, I'm done with you." And she hung up. She turned to Andrew, "Thanks a lot, you helped me in more ways than one!" She hugged him, and all Randy's nieces and nephews. John waved goodbye, and they turned around and walked. As they walked John glanced at Trish, and somehow, he noticed that Trish wasn't smiling, but frowning.

"Trish, you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…fine…just great…" Trish said turning away as tears filled her chocolate brown eyes.

"Fine my ass! What's up?"

"John, it's just that… I don't know!" She said as tears roller down her cheeks, messing up her mascara. "I mean I wanted to get back at Randy, but I don't know. I feel horrible for what I did, I mean he said it himself, he needed rest. And to think, if someone has to lie to you in order to get some fucking rest, that hurts you know?..." Trish explained as she let out one big emotionally filled sigh.

"I know how you're feeling right now. But you can't let that get you down you know? I mean sure he had his reasons, and maybe it's an okay argument against yours, **and **maybe he needed the rest but.."

"You're not helping.." Trish glared at John.

"Woah, someone's testy…"

"I'm sorry, just, I hate it when I get into pointless fights with him. Anyways, go on." Trish replied, wiping away the tears.

"Okay, like I was saying…but you also got a point too, it doesn't make up for lying to you."

"I see."

"You see what? I mean besides a handsome man next to you!" John said, joking around, noticing Trish chuckling under her hair. "Hmm.. now there's that smile!" John said trying to cheer her up. "What do you say to a 'let's get outta here' and head on back to the Hilton where everyone else is?"

"Well mister handsome that's next to me, I say yes!"

A couple of hours in Adam Copeland's room along with some other superstars, John escorts Trish back to her room

"Oh _man_! That was what I really needed. Thanks John! Can you believe that Shelton did a back flip off the table? Too bad he landed flat on his face! Hahaha!" Trish laughed, as she had a flashback of that incident in her mind.

"Haha, yeah. Hey sure, it's no problem for a good friend!" John said.

"Well I'm here, number 346!" Trish looks in her purse for her keycard, but she can't seem to find it. "Shit!" Trish exclaims as she starts to panic.

"No keycard?" John asks.

"Dammit! I must've left it at Adam's. Should we go back?"

"I doubt he's still awake. You know, I know, and everyone else knows that he's well known for being assed out after parties. He'll never open the door, even if you bang on it for hours, he'll sleep right through it like a fucking bear during hibernation." John said. "Just stay over at my room. You know you're always welcome. Just as long as you don't make a pass at me and I'm fine!" John said playing around.

"Oh no! How can I resist that body?" Trish played back, as the two of them walked down the hall. "You remember when we were kids, how you'd always give me a piggy back ride." Trish said, remembering back to when they were kids.

"Heh, oh yeah. I remember. And I also remember I tripped over a rock, and we both fell on top of each other." John said, thinking of how everything was so simple then.

"Haha yeah…..John…what room number are you? Trish asked.

"Uhhhhh….. 332. why?

"We just passed it!"

"Oh shit…well I blame this on you." John said, joking around once again.

"Oh yeah? Well I blame this on you," and right after she finished her sentence she poked John in the chest while he was getting the keycard out of his pocket.

"Oh girl, don't start with me, or we're gonna have to fight!" John playfully argued back.

"Psh.. bring it then! I will kick your ass all over this hotel!" Trish exclaimed. Trish put her hands up like she was boxing when John opened the door and picked Trish up, he then spun around. "Ahhhhh!" Trish screamed as she felt that Sprite she had at Adam's coming up. Then John, still carrying her, stepped into the room and dropped her on the bed and closes the door.

"You still want some? Come get some!" John said laughing.

"Oh yeah? Well fine then!" Trish pretended to knee him in the balls and John being the clown that he is, pretended to fall down on the ground. Then Trish got on top of him and pretended to throw rights and lefts at him. When all of a sudden John picked Trish up and threw her on the bed like it was nothing. Then he jumped up to elbow her when she moved away and she pinned him for the one, two, three. Then she raised her hand in victory and fell next to John on the bed.

"Still want to talk? Huh big man?" Trish asked.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever, you won this time but I want a rematch!" John said still laughing, remembering how they used to fight like this when they were kids.

"Well I'm pooped, you got an extra shirt?" Trish asked getting ready to change.

"Yeah, it's in the drawer, I think you can go get it since I'm too sad about my loss," John joked.

"Psh, alright you sore loser!" Trish got up and looked in the drawer, and found one of his Chang Gang Jerseys, she picked it up and closed the drawer. She was just about to go to the bathroom and change, when John protested.

"I gotta take a piss if you don't mind," John said.

"Well, too bad," Trish said trying to get in the bathroom as soon as possible before John.

"No!" John yelled as he tried to get in the bathroom, but Trish was too quick for him. "Damn, I really gotta take a piss! Pleeeeease come out, I really gotta go!" John begged.

"Haha, why don't you wait until I'm done idiot, then maybe you can go. The more you ask, the slower I go, so sit your ass down and wait unless you want to piss in your pants." Trish said laughing. John growled.

"Alright, but hurry up please."

"I'll take as much time as I need."

"You suck!"

"Takes a sucker to know a sucker."

John laid on the bed and tried his best to wait his turn. After waiting a couple of minutes he heard a knock on the front door. He got up and got his way to the door, and when he opened it, his eyed turned wide, as his blue eyes met up with another pair blue eyes…

"H..Hey," John said, shocked as to who it was at his door.

"John, do you know where Trish is? I was supposed to meet up with her today, but couldn't. Since you and her are good friends, I figured you would know where she is," Randy said to John, being puzzled as to why John looked so surprised to see him.

"Uhh, yeah, actually shes.." John was about to tell Randy that she lost her keycard and is spending the night here when he was cut off by Trish opening the door wearing his Jersey and no pants.

"Huh, now I know where she was all this fucking time. Gee thanks John, real pal!" Randy snarled at John.

"Randy it's not what you think, it's the total opposite of what you think, let me explain all of this," Trish tried pleading with Randy but Randy wouldn't hear it.

"No, don't fucking tell me what to fucking think you stupid whore!" Randy yelled.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that, she did nothing wrong. As a matter of fact, you got the wrong idea about this whole situation man!" John tried reasoning to Randy.

"Yeah sure, whatever! I just can't believe that you would do something like this Trish." Randy said to Trish.

"Randy, I lost my keycard, so I decided to spend the night in John's room." Trish tried explaining.

"So, you wear one of his shirts with no fucking pants?" Randy snapped back.

"What do you want me to wear to bed, the jeans that I wore at the carnival? Which by the way we were supposed to meet at." Trish explained.

"Don't try and pin this shit on me! Sure I lied, but I had my fucking reasons, but you don't have any reasons to sleep with this son of a bitch!" Randy yelled.

"Hey! Like I said you got the wrong idea of this situation man! Calm the fuck down! If you calm down maybe we could explain this to you, and you wouldn't think what you think of this whole thing alright? Calm down!" John said, trying to make Randy calm down but apparently it's not working.

"No! Don't tell me to fucking calm down alright?" Randy snarled. "The fact is, you slept with my girlfriend, my fucking girlfriend! I love her! But since you don't have one, I wouldn't expect you to understand that!" Randy said, not knowing that John had just about enough of his crap. John has his own reasons for being single. But just as John was about to push Randy out of the doorway, Randy pushed John, which made John fall over the coffee table, and Randy ran over to Trish where he grabbed her and looked in her eyes, "Look at me! I said fucking look at me you stupid bitch!" Trish had no other option but to look into his angry cold blue eyes, smelling the vodka from his breath, he was drunk. "I love you, don't you see that? I love you. You broke my heart. There is no turning back from this, do you hear me? No turning back!" then Randy slapped her face. As John got up, he grabbed his shoulder and punched him right in the jaw, and Randy collapsed on the spot, cupping his jaw.

"Get out before I give you some more of that! GET OUT!" John yelled. Randy looked at Trish, with tears running down her cheeks, touching her face where he slapped her, then he looked at John who had clenched fists, and a fierce look in his eyes. Without a word, Randy gave each of them a smug look, and left, slamming the door behind them.

John turned around and looked at Trish, his eyes turning soft and filling with worry. "Are you alright? How's your face? You need ice?"

"I'm..I..I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Trish replied. "I don't need ice, it's alright. I'm just a little…a little shocked.. heh, that's all…" Trish cupped her face, the right side of her face was all red and was burning from the pain. As more tears rolled down her face, John hugged her.

"I promise he won't ever do that again.." John said, hugging Trish so tightly, and never wanting to let go. He'd never want Trish to get hurt, and he felt guilty in every ounce of his body for what had happened. Finally, Trish couldn't hold it in anymore, she let it all out. As she grasped John tightly she dug her face deep in his chest and cried because of everything, Randy lying to her, Randy slapping her, losing her keycard, the possibility of Randy breaking up with her.

After a couple of minutes of weeping, Trish lifted her head up and looked at John, and their eyes met. She could see his warm, blue eyes filled with guilt and concern. John could also see Trish's chocolate brown eyes, filled with fear and humiliation.

"Why don't you get in the bed, and I'll go get some ice." John told Trish. Trish had enough for one day, and nodded as she felt a headache come on. She climbed into bed and watched John leave the hotel room. She finally fell into a deep sleep.

John replayed everything that had just happened a couple of minutes ago. He couldn't believe the audacity of Randy, slapping Trish. _What a fucking asshole, you can't just hit a woman. What the fuck is his problem?_ He thought. When he got a pail from the cabinet in the nourishment room, he started to fill it up with ice from the ice machine when he felt a sharp pain on the side of his lower abdomen. He dropped the pail full of ice as an automatic reaction and held his lower abdomen, John then turned around to see who it was and it was Randy with a knife.

"You think you can take my fucking girlfriend huh? Well guess again you stupid gangster wannabe!" Randy yelled. Randy then punched John on the side of the face and John fell, he could hardly breath with the wound in his lower stomach. Then Randy kicked his wound in a couple of times before punching him a few more times to bust his lip open, and bloody up his nose.

John was sitting there is pain, as Randy slowly backed away, then turned, and walked away without even turning back, he tried calling for help, but he couldn't get a voice out because of the many times he was kicked in the stomach. All he could do is just lie there, as darkness took over his sight, he fell unconscious right there in the middle of the nourishment room all bloody and battered, and left to die…

At John's hotel room one hour later.

Trish woke up to pounding at the door, it wasn't loud, but it was consistent, and Trish thought it was another fan trying to get an autograph. She decided to ignore it, but since the knocking has been going about for several minutes, she decided to give this fan a piece of her mind, waking her up in the middle of the night. When she opened the door, she didn't see anyone, but something touched her leg, and she looked down. It was John!

"Oh my God! John, what happened!" Trish screamed in shock. She knelt down beside him to try and help him up, but he was too heavy for her. John couldn't even speak, he was trying to grab Trish so he could pull himself up, and he had blood all over his chin and neck. His hands were all bloody from holding his stab wound in his lower stomach. Trish immediately called for help, and Victoria came out of the room next door.

"Trish! Oh my God what happened to John! Should I call for help?" Victoria asked.

"I don't know what happened, yes please call for help now!" Trish screamed as tears ran down her face.

"Oh John," Trish said, turning to John. "Who did this to you?"

John tried to speak, but nothing came out and he started to taste his own blood. After a couple of minutes holding John, the elevator doors opened and it was the Paramedics. As they told Trish to stay back, she couldn't let go of John's hand, as she started to cry. Finally when she let go, they checked his eyes, and tried to communicate with him, when they saw he wasn't responding they put him on a stretcher with a neck brace on him and strapped him tight. After just a few seconds, John was already in the elevator being sent right to the nearest hospital.

As tears kept rolling down her face, she felt someone hug her, and it was Victoria.

"John's a fighter, I'm sure he'll be just fine." Victoria said, trying to cheer Trish up.

"No Vicky, it's not. I know John will get through this. What's not "okay" is why would someone do this?" Trish responds, wiping the tears from her face, trying to make sense of this whole mess, trying to figure out who did this.

I'll tell you what, why don't you stay in my room for the night, if that'll help. You can take a shower in my room and get all this blood on you cleaned up, you can borrow some of my clothes, and we'll see if we can, find out which hospital John's staying at so we can visit him. Would that be alright?" Victoria asked, knowing that Trish would probably need some support, after what happened right here just a few moments ago.

Trish nodded yes and went into Victoria's room. As Trish got the shower ready, Victoria was picking out clothes that Trish could wear to sleep, and some for the next day. While in the shower, Trish was re-thinking all the events leading to tonight. The fight with Randy at the carnival, hanging out with John, play-wrestling with John, getting slapped by Randy, John showing up at the door all battered. _Wait!_ Trish thought. She replayed the moment of when Randy said, "There is no turning back from this, do you hear me? No turning back!" _That's it!_ She thought. _It was Randy! Oh my god.. it was Randy…Randy!... NO!_ As thoughts ran through her mind, she finished up. Trish dried up and came out to of the bathroom with a towel on.

"Hey, there are clothes on the bed for you. One's pj's and the other one's are the clothes for tomorrow," Victoria said, trying to put a smile on her face.

"Oh thanks! You're the best, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Trish..."

"Yeah?" Trish answered, trying to put Victoria's clothes on even though they were too big for her. Trish knew, what Victoria is going to ask, I mean who could blame her? Out of no where you hear a call for help and there is John on the floor all bloodied up with Trish holding him, what else is she going to ask?

"Well, it's just..." Victoria was interrupted by a knock on the door. She got up from the bed, and opened it, and when she did, all of a sudden it slammed open and hit Victoria in the face, knocking her out cold. All Trish could do is gasp as the massive figure stood before her in the doorway.

"Trish." He said, in his love hypnotic voice, as Trish stood there helpless and confused. As both worry and feart filled her soft brown eyes, all she could say... was...

"Hunter...?" Trish asked, so shocked, that another gasp was let out, as the tears filled her eyes...


	2. A little help?

(sorry really small update)

"I would expect you to be here, you stupid, conniving, idiotic, little slut!"

"What are you doing here? I'm not supposed to be near you after work, remember? Restraining…"

"Oh, you mean this piece of shit?" He asked holding up the restraining order he found while rummaging through her things in the other room. When he busted in there, he was surprised that no one was there, so he started to look through things trying to see if there was a hint of anything of where she could be, when all of a sudden he heard her. He heard her voice in the next room. So with that, he came to the door, knocked on it, expecting the other person she was with to answer, figured knocking them out and having her alone to himself, would be better off, and that's exactly what he did.

"How did you get that Hunter? You're not supposed to have that!" Trish said firmly, she figured if she kept her ground and has a firm voice, he'll know to leave her alone.

"Hah! Well guess what?" He took the retraining order, and tore it up into pieces. "Well, no more! Now… you're **mine.**" A smug look formed on his face as he chuckled to himself. As Trish slowly backed away, Hunter came even closer, and at this point, she could smell his breath, which was as minty as some Winterfresh gum. Not only is Trish uncomfortable, but she was cornered, and her only escape was the window, but she's not about to jump out of a 20 floor building just to escape him. She could get over him, and she could overcome him. She was strong……

"No! Stop! What are you doing! Hunter stop!" she yelled as the fear inside her grew and she could feel the fear all the way to her fingertips, and as he smelled the fear off of her, he took her wrists and held them in his massive hands. As she kicked and screamed, he covered her mouth with his other hand, _ugh, how he smells like cigarettes_ she thought as he tried to pin her down on the floor, but before she knew it, she kicked him right in the family jewels and he was down on the ground. _What am I doing? Where am I going?_ Trish thought, as she ran out of the room and took the elevator. As she saw him behind her, she quickly pressed the "door close" button and decided to go to the only other room she knew she was safe…Randy's room. _Sure he slapped me, but he said he loved me. I mean he did lie to me, but I love him and he says he loves…_ And before she knew it the elevator door opened and she quickly ran to his room and started banging on his door.

"Randy!! I'm sorry babe, I love you so much I'm so sorry!! Please let me in!!" Apparently the fear had got to her and she was semi-delusional. As Randy opened the door she pushed it open, quickly got in, and closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked, but there was something wrong with his tone.

"What?" Trish asked.

"I said, what are you doing here?" Randy asked again, with the same tone of voice. It was like he was expecting her.

"I…I…wait…what do you mean?!? Randy, did you know I was coming?"

"Well it's obvious…right?"

Trish gave a confused look to him.

"What's obvious? What are you trying to say Randy?"

"I knew you were coming, but I didn't know you would dare utter those three words…."

"What?! I didn't say…" as her sentence trailed off, she thought back to when she was frantically banging on the door.

(flashback) _"Randy!! I'm sorry babe, I love you so much I'm so sorry!! Please let me in!!" _(end)

Trish let out a huge gasp. _I did,_ she thought. Randy let out a chuckle.

"You know what this means right? I mean I **wasn't** gonna not let you in because I knew Hunter was after you. But when you said it….I…"

"Randy, don't get the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea?!" his voice got louder, "you think playing with my emotions is the right thing to do?"

"No no no no no… Randy…"

"Then what?! You know, if you just kept shut, I would've let you hid in here for tonight to hide from Hunter…. And maybe…"

"WHAT?!" Trish interrupted, "you knew he was after me? Did you send him here to get me?!..."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Randy, let me in," said a voice from outside the door, the voice sounded just like Hunter's. Trish looked at Randy, with a look of plead in her brown eyes. As a few moments past, a few more knocks on the door awoke Randy from thinking.

"Uhh… Trish…ugh… you know what? Just go hide your ass in the bathroom while I figure something out," Randy said to Trish. As she scurried along in relief, trying to find a fit hiding place in the bathroom, Randy let Hunter in.

"That little slut gave me a fucking low blow and jetted out before I could do anything!" Hunger exclaimed as he walked in and plopped himself on the bed.

"It's alright bro, just hang on a minute. I gotta go take a huge piss." Randy said, as he made his was to the bathroom. Inside the bathroom he closed the door, locked it, and then he whispered, "Trish….Trish…." and she peeked her head outside the shower doors. A slimy half- grin formed on Randy's face. "Oh my gosh! It's Trish!" he exclaimed.

"Randy, what the fuck are you doing? Hunter'll hear you! Shut…" before she could even finish her sentence, Hunter came barging in through the door. Hunter giggled to himself with one sick laugh, as Trish's eyes widened in fear.

"There you are precious, time to bring you the fuck home."

Now Trish understood. This was a set up, they planned out everything. Randy knew that she would come running to him after finding John all bloodied up, and after he convinces her that he would help, there he goes again lying and backstabbing as always.

"I won't go anywhere with you, you stupid son of a bitch!" she exclaimed.

"Oh… now don't be hasty baby, we're just having a little fun," Randy said with a sarcastic tone, "after all, you do owe us, don't you?"

"I don't owe you anything, you…" before Trish could finish her sentence, Hunter socked her one right in the jaw, knocking her out cold. As Randy dragged her out of the bathroom onto the bed, Hunter snarled something under his breath. Randy couldn't make out what he said… but after a few seconds of thinking he knew what it was. _Trish baby, we're going to have some real fun now…real fun baby…_…


End file.
